


Art Attack

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, just soft uwu fic, other character will be added when they make their appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Chaeyoung needs inspiration. She found it when a designer fluff smacked her in the chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just pulled this out of my ass. Just fluff man, nothing bad. Might be 3 to 4 chapters. Have fun reading fams.

Chaeyoung loves art. The unpredictability of it, the freedom; it’s liberating for her very open mind. It has always been her thing from the moment she knows how to hold a pencil. Her parents were very encouraging of her artistic side. Putting her crayon masterpiece on the fridge door; the highest place of accomplishment. Even when she still pursues it on an academic level, they never stopped supporting her and she’s grateful for that.

However, after years of learning everything that she can about art, Chaeyoung finally found her calling at the tender age of 24; sculpting. She still paints, of course, it’s the thing that she loves the most, but there’s just something raw and primal when her hands could manipulate the clay into something purely from her imagination. Something that pops out and 3D instead of just on paper.

She spends hours in her studio/apartment, her pride and joy that she got by working her butt off selling paintings and accepting odd jobs. A small intimate studio apartment for one with lofted bed hanging above a small kitchen. Her living room consists of a small couch she found with Jeongyeon at a second-hand store, a small tv that Momo gave, her apartment is decorated with small cactuses courtesy of Mina and her creations of clay in the corner. Some might think her place is crowded because of her sculptures but she doesn’t give a fuck, it’s hers and it’s cozy.

She creates sculptures based off things that she sees or imagines. The creation sometimes doesn’t resemble anything, expands off from one thing or another. But these creations are kept in her home as a private collection, away from privy and non-understanding eyes (except for Sana, because she asks the right questions).

Even so, Chaeyoung still does commissions from clients. It’s how she stays afloat. No matter how good the pay is, clay is goddamn expensive. Especially for big projects; she learned it the hard way, sculpting an elephant for months fuelled by nothing but ramen. She did get a hefty reward out of it but after that, she’s more selective of her project because she does not want to go through something like that again (her pride wouldn’t let her grovel on Jeogyeon’s feet for ramen ever again).

These days, however, she’s a bit slow on production. Sitting in front of an unmoulded clay, Chaeyoung wracks her brain on what she wants to do today. She has an exhibition in 2 months, but it doesn't hurt to try and start it now. She huffs and puffs in her studio, pacing around the room with a cup of ramen in hand, eyebrows furrowed as nothing comes up to mind. She’d never been in this situation before, so her anxieties have been slowly prickling in the back of her head but not made itself known yet.

When day three pass without any sort of sculpture, Chaeyoung is full-blown panicking. She’s been sitting in front of her clay since dawn breaks, focusing in and out like a lens of a camera. She never thought it would be now that she’s going to have this kind of problem. She always prides herself to be the most creative, ideas flowing through her fingers like symphonies of a song, a master of her crafts. But, when lunch rolls around, she feels anything but.

She decided to go outside. Maybe fresh air could help her clear her head. She got ready with her oversized dirty flannel and ripped jeans, looking exactly like the stereotypical art student on campus, but hey, it’s comfortable. With her favorite small sketchbook in hand, she’s ready to embark on a journey of self-discovery; the park near her house.

When she arrived, she immediately sits on her observing bench. It’s a little way up on the hill but it’s worth it because the view is magical. It’s autumn season now, so the sound of grass crunching underneath her boots fills the air with a sense of halting and the cold prickling her skin tells her that winter is around the corner. She huddled in her flannel, fighting off the wind biting her face.

Sitting on the bench, Chaeyoung got her book and pencil out; at the ready. She scans the horizon, observing every little thing that moves. People walking their dogs, cycling, children playing near the pond and even swans swimming in the middle. But somehow, none of it piqued her interest.

She was about to give up and just go back home but suddenly she sees something small running towards her. Before Chaeyoung could avoid the thing, it leaped on her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She’s on the ground now; the sky above her.

“Gucci!” Someone shouted. _Did a bag hit her? Holy shit talk about upper body strength. _She’s pretty out of it, what with her head hitting the ground hard, but then she realized the bag that hits her is actually licking her chin.

She looked down and sees a smol Pomeranian wagging its tail to her. Chaeyoung can’t help but coo at the little thing, stroking its fur. Then the owner came into view and Chaeyoung’s wind was knocked out of her for the second time. It was a girl; a really pretty girl with long brown hair and big beautiful eyes.

“I am so sorry! Gucci isn’t usually this feral, I don’t know why he just did this.” The girl is frantic above her, trying to get the dog off her, but Gucci doesn’t want to budge, digging himself deeper into Chaeyoung’s chest. She can feel the dog’s claw cling on her but somehow, she doesn’t mind. Chaeyoung is like that sometimes.

“It’s okay, let me just—” she sits up, holding onto the Pomeranian and calming it down. When the dog is sufficiently calmed, Chaeyoung managed to disentangle it from her. Giving it back to his owner.

“Thank you and I am so sorry that he jumped on you like that. He never does that to strangers,” the girl explained. Chaeyoung took pride on that info; she’s special then.

“I don’t mind, he’s really cute,” Chaeyoung said. _Like the owner._

“Well then, we’ll be on our way. Sorry again.” The girl smiled dazzlingly at her and Chaeyoung is awestruck. When Chaeyoung didn’t say anything, the girl gave an awkward smile and turned around to leave.

Snapped out of her reverie Chaeyoung shouted, “Wait!” startling the poor girl.

“I-uh, I’m Chaeyoung,” She extends her hand towards the girl.

At first, she was hesitant, but she took Chaeyoung's hand anyways, “Chou Tzuyu.” Her hand is very soft and Chaeyoung is very gay.

“Will you be my model?”

Gucci barked.


	2. A moment of silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally posting this as I am being whisked away on vacation. Sorry for the lack of update but inspiration comes in the most stupidest of times and I'm just that kind of procrastinator. I'm gonna post something new when i get back. Some people might like but some might not so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

She doesn’t know what came over her. Sitting on the sofa with a mug of tea in hand, Chaeyoung recalled back the moment that had transpired at the park. She just asked a random girl, that almost killed her with her designer dog, to be her model. And the funny thing is, the girl agreed to be her model. So now she has Tzuyu’s number in her phone and she has to text her to schedule a meeting.

  
Sipping her tea, she watches as the clouds roll by her window. But as she thinks about it, it might not be such a bad idea. She does need new inspiration and most of her sculpture is abstract, objects, animals, but never human officially. This might be the inspiration that she needs and Tzuyu seems to be a good model for her, what with being tall and absolutely gorgeous—her heart sped up.

  
She kept on giving herself pep talks to boost her confidence in making this spontaneous decision. Maybe her head was screwed tight when she popped Tzuyu the question…of being her model. Calm down beech.

  
Few days of leisure and texting the girl back and forth, Chaeyoung knows a thing or two about Chou Tzuyu. Firstly, she’s from Taiwan but has been living in Korea to study for about two years now. She’s younger than Chaeyoung despite her height, which she’s not envious of, at all. She majors in music and accept small modelling gig here and there, hence why she wasn’t surprised when Chaeyoung asked her to be a model. But it will be her first time to be a model for a sculpture. She’s free this Wednesday which is two days away from now and Chaeyoung is freaking out for a whole other reason.

  
She’s pacing back and forth in her living room, anxiety riddled because this will also be her first time sculpting with a real-life model. It’s not that she hasn’t sculpted humans before, but usually she will do it with a picture by the side or something. Meaning, no interaction.

  
Chaeyoung is not a hermit per say, but she’s not that much of a social butterfly either. Her unnies did told her that when she’s in the Chaeng-zone, she tends to ignore everything around her; developing a tunnel vision so narrow she forgone her manner and just focus on the task at hand. 

It irks her clients because she would ignore them, but her friends are so used to it that they can just leave her be until she’s finished (she does finishes it spectacularly so her clients can’t talk shit to her). Jeongyeon and Dahyun is usually the ones dragging her to shower and eat so that she’ll stay alive.

  
So right now, Chaeyoung is super nervous because she might need to communicate with Tzuyu throughout the process. She doesn’t want to come across as rude to the other girl by being quite but at the same time that’s just how her work ethic is. She needs help, so she calls for help.

  
After three rings Dahyun picked up the phone, but it was Sana that answered. “Hey Chaengie, what’s up?”

“Umm, where’s Dahyun?”

“Oh, she’s showering right now so—” she heard a yelp (from Dahyun), some rustling of sheets on the other side and Chaeyoung realizes what’s going on (she’s gonna have to pay Jeongyeon now).

  
Dahyun was panting by the time she wrestled the phone out of Sana’s hand, Chaeyoung imagined.

“Hey, bro!” Dahyun breathed out, winded. She can even hear Sana giggling away in the background.

“Hey bro…you’re with Sana huh?”

“Um _excuse me_?? How dare you— we’re not, together— the _audacity_,” Dahyun garbled, clearly flustered at being caught. Chaeyoung can hear Sana full on laughing her ass off in the background.

  
“I’m just saying that you’re with Sana now, physically,” Chaeyoung explained. A few seconds pass and a tiny ‘oh’ was heard from the receiver. “Outed yourself, classic Dahyun,” she snickered. Dahyun just sighed.

  
But right now, she doesn’t really care about that. “Anyway, this isn’t about you.”

  
“Wow, thanks.” She just rolled her eyes at that.

  
“You remember the girl I talked about the other day? The one with the designer dog?”

  
“The tall hot girl that you asked to be your model, yeah sure I remember.”

  
Chaeyoung pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed and feeling like she wants to strangle her best friend through the phone. “Yes, her. Listen, I’m meeting her this Wednesday.”

  
“Oh cool, you scored a date.”

  
“It’s not a— Dahyun!” Now she’s the one flustered. Her friend–she’s ranked 2 now–just laughed at her. “You know how I’m around people when I work like? As if no one ever existed? I’m scared if I’m like that with her.” There was a pause and some whispering happening in the background. Fucking couples.

  
“Why do you care though?” Dahyun asked, bewildered. “Usually you don’t care about that kind of thing and just do your thing.”

  
That turned the gear in Chaeyoung’s head, a bit confused herself. Why would she care though? “I don’t know,” she whined petulantly. She just feels stupid thinking about it now.

  
By now Dahyun understands the situation. She knows how clueless her friend is when it comes to feelings, so she recognizes the state that they’re in. If she bulldozes through, it might shut Chaeyoung off from acknowledging her emotions because the girl is shit at handling them, so she needs to be delicate. Besides, she loves playing cupid.

  
“Maybe you just wanna be friends with her.”

  
A moment of contemplation, “huh, maybe so.”  
Dahyun wants to smack her head. _Baby steps, baby steps Dahyun_.

  
“You know what don’t worry too much about it. Maybe she’ll understand or maybe she doesn’t, but at least you’ll gain some experience out of this,” Dahyun explained. Chaeyoung hums in agreement, already latching on to the idea and ignoring everything else her friend says.

  
The phone call leaves her more confused then enlightened but it does help her scrape the edginess away. She loves talking to Dahyun because the other girl always knows what to say (Dahyun is coughing a lung out as if someone is talking about her). Maybe she does just want to be friends with Tzuyu. That doesn’t explain the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, but she’s just going to ignore that.


	3. Heavenly Body and Catholic Imagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you think I look heavenly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this despite me updating like a damn snail. Hope this chapter is to your liking. Have fun reading ya'll. Peace. Oh dude it's unbeta'd for sure.

The day has finally come. Tzuyu is going to arrive here in t-minus two hours and her apartment is an absolute fucking mess. But to be honest, she’s not feeling it in terms of cleaning because her tummy is already anxious enough. Anxious in excitement because she can’t wait to do some sculpturing again after a week’s hiatus. She does her normal morning routine of exercising, showering and toastering.

It calms her down a bit following the routine. But when the doorbell rang those butterflies comes back with a vengeance. Taking a deep breath, she went ahead and open the door, just to have the wind knocked out of her because Tzuyu is standing there with different hair color (grey), a nice jacket and looking regal in front of her small apartment. _Uh oh._

She didn’t even realize she was staring too long until she hears Tzuyu clearing her throat. She immediately invites the girl in, trying her best to calm her heart. Suddenly she feels a bit conscious of her small, messy apartment. From the way Tzuyu is dressed and the air around her, Chaeyoung concludes that the girl must be quite rich.

“I like your place,” Tzuyu complimented, looking around in awe. Especially at the sculptures perched at the corner of her home. She sounds very genuine and it calms Chaeyoung a bit.

“Thanks, sorry it’s a bit messy though,” Chaeyoung says, picking up some stuff on the floor to be thrown at the loft above. She can hear Tzuyu mumbled an ‘it’s okay’, her voice nowhere near her. When she looked back, Tzuyu is standing near her sculptures, taking in the art.

“You made this?” she asked, her hand caressing a lion’s head sculpture. What’s unique about it is that the left side of the lion’s face is torn off to reveal a person's face. “It’s really beautiful and detailed.” Her finger traces the bumps and crevices of the sculpture.

“Um, yeah, thanks,” she says, cheeks pinked at the compliment. “It’s a part of a series, so there are other animals but I wanted to keep this one for myself,” Chaeyoung explained.

“What is it about?”

Chaeyoung scratched her head to remember back, “I believe the client wants it to mean that humans are beasts? I don’t really remember.” Tzuyu just nods away, listening attentively. “But you know what I think?” There’s a lilt to her tone that piqued Tzuyu’s interest. So, she turned her head towards Chaeyoung, waiting. “I think he’s a furry.”

That earned her a snort and laugh from Tzuyu. Chaeyoung felt proud that she could make her laugh like that, she wants to keep on doing it repeatedly. And so, the ice was broken.

She gets herself ready. It’s a familiar process that she goes through whenever she starts working. She wears her apron first, battered and torn with sewed on strawberry patches but it’s the one that Mina gave to her when she first started art school, so she never changes it. She then checks her supply, gauging in her head whether it’s enough or not and put it near her tools. Next, she checks whether all her tools are there and ready to be used.

The whole procedure has always been very therapeutic for her that her body moves on autopilot as she sets everything in place. Now she has to do something that she’s never done before, setting up her subject in position.

“Okay, Tzuyu, I need you to sit on that stool,” Chaeyoung instructed. Tzuyu moves in place, sitting and waiting for the next instruction. “Alright, good. So, I’m going to explain to you about what we’re going to do today,” Chaeyoung starts, making sure the other girl listens. “All I need in detail is your face because that’s the killing part of the sculpture and after that’s done, I’ll add your neck until your collarbone and add more stuff based on the theme.”

“Oh? I thought it would be a full body.”

“That could be done, but it would take about three months to do that.” Chaeyoung scratched her neck, “And the deadline is in two months,” she says sheepishly.

“Ah, okay. Can I know, what’s the theme of this exhibition?” Tzuyu asked.

“It’s a knock off of the Met Gala theme, the heavenly body one, but instead of catholic imagery it’s any kind of heavenly being, objects or places,” Chaeyoung explained. “Anything really as long as you make it look like people could worship it.”

“So, you think I look heavenly?”

Chaeyoung couldn’t control her shocked expression and that triggered a laugh out of Tzuyu. When she realized the girl was just joking, Chaeyoung laughed too, albeit nervously.

“I’m sorry, it was just too easy to tease you,” Tzuyu smirked.

Chaeyoung doesn’t know what to make of that so she just clears her throat and explains more, “It might take me a couple of hours doing this, so if you feel stiff or want a break just tell me, okay?” Tzuyu just nods her agreement. “Is there anything else you want to ask?”

“Why didn’t you just take a picture of my face?”

Chaeyoung took a second to think of an answer. “In pictures, it isn’t really that reliable. I might overlook some hidden detail or misshapen some other thing,” she explains, flailing her hands. “And, it wouldn’t do you justice if the sculpture looks anything but short of perfect,” she says that while smiling at the other girl. It took a few seconds for it to sink in and then Tzuyu smiled, looking satisfied with the answer.

“Shall we start?”

* * *

An hour into it Chaeyoung is almost finished with the base of things. She’s shaping the clay into the shape of Tzuyu’s head, examining her closely. But she can’t stop her eyes from wandering along Tzuyu’s sharp jaw, the slope of her nose and her eyes especially. Chaeyoung blushes and tries hard to stop from staring by alternating looking at Tzuyu and focusing on the clay in her hands.

“Could you turn your head to the side?”

Tzuyu complied and Chaeyoung is about to fall off of her chair because _holy shit,_ her side profile is deadly. She got a bit flustered, almost ruining the clay in hand, but she managed to collect herself. She hurriedly works through this section but still carefully making sure it’s accurate, despite being super distracted. By now they’re already 3 hours into it.

“Tzuyu, do you want to take a break?”

“I don’t mind. You okay?”

“My hands cramping and I kinda wanna eat lunch,” Chaeyoung got up and head towards the sink to wash her hands. “You’re craving anything?” She asked, taking off her apron and hanging it. When she turned around, she didn’t even realize Tzuyu is so close to her. She almost falls back on her ass if not for Tzuyu’s hands on her shoulder.

“Woah there, calm down,” she chuckled, brushing the dust off her shoulder.

Chaeyoung was just a flustered mess with her heart beating out of her chest and the proximity between them. She backed away quickly and dash towards her phone. “I’ll order tteokbokki then,” she said, voice an octave higher. Luckily nothing happened when they wait for the food.

* * *

When they start getting back to work, it goes by smoothly. They take small breaks in between and converse with each other. Chaeyoung is a bit surprised that she could vibe with Tzuyu because she thought they wouldn’t know what to talk about. But the conversation flows naturally between them that Chaeyoung didn’t even realize she was almost done with sculpting her hair. It’s already 8 pm and they’ve been going at it for hours now, but time does fly when you’re having fun as some people might say.

“Alright Tzuyu, I’m pretty much done with it, I only need to put some more detail of the hair and add things based on the theme.”

“Wow,” Tzuyu exclaimed, looking at the sculpture in amazement. Everything is the same, down to the smallest of detail. “It’s me, that’s so weird.”

Chaeyoung barked out a laugh at how funny her comment is. “Yeah Tzuyu, that’s what we’ve been doing all this time.” They laugh amongst each other, Tzuyu still fascinated with how lifelike the sculpture looks.

“Hey, Chaeyoung,”

Chaeyoung hums.

“Can I come here to see you again? To hangout”

The question surprised her, “You want to hang out here again?”

“I know it’s pretty much done, and I don’t really need to come, but I like talking to you,” she explains, but backtracks with an “if you don’t mind, of course.”

Chaeyoung contemplates for a second. Usually, when she does her work, she always does it alone because distractions might cause her to lose focus on what needs to be done. Even her friends never disturb her when she’s working because they know she won’t waste her energy on them, as harsh as that sounds but that’s just how she functions. But having Tzuyu here, interacting with her, doesn’t really bother her.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

The blinding smile that beams towards her make her heart skipped a beat. _Oh fuck._

When they part ways that day Chaeyoung sits in front of her creation, thinking, trying to make sense of what happened. Tzuyu asked her if she could come again and she agrees. There’s not even a trace of doubt in it, even though it goes against her preference to not have anyone in her vicinity when she works. But somehow Tzuyu is the exception. She didn’t even think about the initial fear she had before about ignoring Tzuyu when she works.

Looking at the sculpture again, Chaeyoung can’t help but trace the features with her fingers. It does look lifelike and she’s proud of it. A thousand different inspiration goes through her head on what she wants to add next. She took out her book and starts putting down ideas well into the night, excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the next chapter is the last chapter, unless my Virgo ass tries to be extra again,,, twt @anothingqueer if u wanna shout out about stuff


	4. 'C' word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you need to disinfect your lips if you want to kiss me for real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end. Thanks for taking the time reading this fic from start to finish. u guys the real MVP. PEACE.

It has been a couple of weeks since her first encounter with Tzuyu. She’s almost done with the sculpture, minus some small details here and there. Tzuyu sticks true to her word and came to hang out with her almost every day. It became a new routine for Chaeyoung to do her work and at the same time wait for Tzuyu to finish class so they could go out for lunch or dinner, depending on the day. She even memorizes her schedule, which is… wild, even for Son Chaeyoung who doesn’t know the time nor day most of the time.

Tzuyu either does her uni work alongside her or just watches her manipulate the clay because in her word, “it’s like ASMR to me.” Whatever that is. Safe to say all this hanging out has lessened the gap of their relationship. They’re comfortable enough with one another to be making jokes and debating opinions. She could even consider Tzuyu as one of her friends, but deep down she knows she doesn’t want that. She wants more than that.

She’s sitting on the floor now, working with the headpiece she’s going to put on the sculpture's head. She’s making a crown out of metal wires and flowers; the pointy end sticks up in a wide circle depicting it as a halo or sun. She got her pliers at the ready and hot glue by her side. She forgoes her gloves because she’s too lazy to get back up and get it. Tzuyu is lounging on the couch watching her and occasionally browsing her phone.

A piece of metal is giving her a hard time because it just doesn’t want to break. She puts almost all her strength to force it to break but it’s proven to be a big mistake because now, her hand is bloody. She looked at Tzuyu, who is equally as shocked as her. “And I—oop.”

“Jesus Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu got up and sits next to her, inspecting her bloody hand. “Does it hurt? Where’s your first aid kit?” She asked, calm and collected while she grabs the nearest cloth—her scarf—and dabs the blood off.

“Tzuyu! That’s your scarf!”

“Excellent deduction genius, now where’s your first aid kit?”

“I’m not telling you, not with that attitude.”

Tzuyu looks at her, frustrated, “can you not be a little shit for once and let me treat you.”

Chaeyoung pouts, her inner defying nature wants to retort back but Tzuyu’s right. Her hand is bleeding. “It’s under the sink.” Tzuyu left to get it without another word. When she got back, she immediately gets to work, cleaning the wound with distilled water, applies antibiotic and puts a hello kitty band-aid on it with questioning eyes.

“It’s Sana’s.”

“Uh-uh.”

When all is set and done, she examines her hand. Luckily the wound is not that deep so she can continue with her work, but unluckily she has to wear gloves now because the wound might get infected if she doesn’t. And it’s Tzuyu’s order too so she can’t really refuse it. _Whipped._

When she wants to start back with work, Tzuyu held onto her hand. She has this look on her face, worried, _adoration,_ as she puts the glove on for her. “Be careful please, these hands are too talented and beautiful to be marred like this.”

Chaeyoung feels a lump in her throat at those words, speechless and she’s pretty sure her face is in different shades of red.

“Okay,” she says softly, eyes downward and fixed at Tzuyu’s hand that is still holding onto hers. Tzuyu gives her this enigmatic smile, letting go and plays with her phone as if she didn’t just make Chaeyoung’s heart try to break out of her rib cage.

But as always, they brush this encounter under the rug as Chaeyoung starts back with her work.

It’s now two days before the exhibition. Chaeyoung is at the last detail of the sculpture. She got the crown ready and attached. The piece is a massive wire of metal attached to the back of the head to represent a halo. All it needs are flowers and Chaeyoung is pretty much done with everything. So, they embark on a journey—her and Tzuyu of course—to find the flowers appropriate for this piece of art.

They settle with fake white roses because Chaeyoung has the brilliant idea to paint it blue. To make the Goddess even more divine, the roses could be a representation of a miracle as she changes the deep red into blue.

“Not bad Son Chaeyoung.”

“Thanks.”

It is now a day before the exhibition and Chaeyoung is freaking out. The roses are still drying but somehow, it’s not drying fast enough and Chaeyoung cannot just put it on the sculpture with paint dripping all over the place. She’s pacing the room, muttering to herself about how she should’ve thought about this sooner and why did she need to be such an extra bitch. This is one of the sides of her that she never shows to anyone, unnecessarily nit-picking and fussing over small things before any event. Not even her friends or family knows she’s like this because she doesn’t want them to fuss over her.

However, Tzuyu is here, front row seat watching her having a meltdown in this tiny apartment over some painted flowers. She’s embarrassed by her behavior and having Tzuyu watching her be like this but at the same time, she doesn’t really care because Tzuyu is so integrated into her life that she wants to show the girl every side of Son Chaeyoung. When she’s tired of pacing, she settles down on the floor, eyebrows furrowed and staring at the ceiling.

“So dramatic.”

Chaeyoung harrumph, pouting and self-conscious.

“Chaeyoung, c’mere,” Tzuyu beckons her, patting her lap.

It’s a new thing between them, cuddling. The first time it happens they were sitting side by side on the couch watching a movie on her laptop. The blanket wasn’t big enough for them to share unless they sit tightly against one another and that’s exactly what Tzuyu did, pulling Chaeyoung onto her lap so they could watch it, covered in the blanket.

Chaeyoung was undeniably shocked by the action at first, but she’s not opposed to it. After the initial shock subsided, she actually enjoys it. And so even though there’s no need for them to cuddle with each other, they do it anyway.

Her body moves in autopilot as she settles herself on Tzuyu’s lap, burrowing deeper and letting the warmth calm her down. They stay like that for a few minutes. Her breathing calmed and head empty as she follows Tzuyu’s breathing pattern.

“You okay?” Tzuyu softly asks while playing with her fingers.

“Yeah, sorry you had to see that,” Chaeyoung hides her face against Tzuyu’s neck, still embarrassed.

“I don’t mind. It’s normal to be nervous. It just means that whatever it is that you’re doing is important to you.”

Chaeyoung nods, taking in the words and feeling relieved. She almost dozed off at how calming everything is until Tzuyu broke the silence.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come tomorrow,” Tzuyu murmured, a hint of guilt in her voice.

Chaeyoung does feel a bit disappointed that the girl couldn’t come, but she’s not going to hold that against her. “It’s okay Tzuyu-ah. I’ll take lots of pictures and send them to you.” Tzuyu sighs, hugging her tighter.

By the end of the day, the flowers did dry, much to Chaeyoung’s relieve. Tzuyu already left because she has work that needs to be done. When she finished attaching the flowers to the crown, she sits down on the couch and marvel at her creation. Pride swells within her as she takes in the sculpture, pleased with herself. It does look like something that could be worship on and that’s exactly what she feels like around Tzuyu.

* * *

As the next day rolled around, Chaeyoung is prepared. With the help of Jeongyeon, she managed to transport the sculpture to the exhibition. The venue is at an art museum owned by none other than Park Jihyo, an art director known far and wide across Korea. Chaeyoung was surprised at first that the director would pick her to exhibit her art, but after meeting her agent and hearing the reason, Chaeyoung was elated to know that the director loves her work. So, she accepts.

“You’re gonna be fine? This place _is_ fancier than you” Jeongyeon asked as she helps carry the sculpture to its place.

“It’s not my first rodeo unnie. And you’re the hobo, not me.” Chaeyoung quipped back.

“Fuck off,” Jeongyeon chuckled while ruffling the girl’s hair earning her a slap on her stomach. “Your girlfriend not coming?”

Chaeyoung didn’t answer, elected to stay quiet.

“Not even denying that huh?”

“No, because I want her to be.” Seeing the shocked expression on Jeongyeon’s face might be one of her top ten satisfying moments ever—second to seeing Tzuyu’s laughing face, of course.

“Oof. You’re a big girl now.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and tries to take a jab at the older girl. “Shut up.” They joked around until Jeongyeon had to leave because Nayeon kept pestering her to bring back food. When Jeongyeon left, Chaeyoung is all by herself.

She passed the time by wandering around the exhibition, looking at everyone else’s creation. Everything looks elegant, decadence, and downright immoral because of the theme. Somebody made a statue out of dildos and Chaeyoung doesn’t know how that thing was approved by the director. But here it is, in all its glory.

However, everything went smoothly until the end of the night. Her sculpture was admired by everyone that came to look at it, even the director herself came to her place personally to praise her.

“Great work as always Chaeyoung-ssi. I wasn’t wrong when I picked you” director Park said while examining the piece in front of her.

“Thank you, director Park. I’m glad that you chose me as well. I had a great time making this piece,” Chaeyoung said, hands behind her back trying to look professional.

“Call me Jihyo because I think, I’m going to be one of your regular clients from now on,” she flashed a charming smile, extending her hand to shake with Chaeyoung’s.

Chaeyoung feels a bit dumbfounded but shakes back anyway. Having a well-known director choosing you for their exhibition is one thing but having them wanting to work with you again is a whole other can of worm itself. “I-uh okay. Thank you again dir—I mean Jihyo,” Chaeyoung stuttered.

Jihyo just smiled at her and proceeds to leave, not before she said something that makes Chaeyoung’s head spin, “she’s beautiful. Your muse.” Chaeyoung thanked her profusely, feeling pride swells in her chest once more.

When all is said and done the museum is pretty much empty. Safe for her and her sculpture. Other artists already left to celebrate their success, inviting Chaeyoung along but she declined. She stood in front of her sculpture, still reeling from the buzz of today’s event. She remembered back what she said to Jeongyeon, about wanting Tzuyu to be her girlfriend and she grimaced.

She’s scared, of course. The relationship built between them was something that Chaeyoung cherishes. The nasty what-ifs is playing in her head again, feeding her anxiety. She wants to be by Tzuyu’s side as long as she wants her and Chaeyoung is afraid if she let loose her feelings, the other girl would turn her back on her. But the sign is always there; the banter, the sweet words but since Tzuyu never acknowledged it Chaeyoung doesn’t know if it’s serious either.

She sighs, stepping closer to the sculpture. How would she confess to Tzuyu in the first place anyway? She looks at the sculpture, the sculpture looks back at her. Huh.

“Tzuyu,” she starts, wringing her hands together. “I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of months, but I can’t help these feelings I have for you.” She took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts. “I l-like you,” she stuttered but powers through. “More than a friend should. I love how comfortable I can be around you, how easy it is to fall into a routine with you.”

She takes a deep breath and exhales, “I want to be your girlfriend, but if you don’t want—” she chokes a bit, “I understand.” Then Chaeyoung kisses the sculpture. It was a small peck but when she leans back, she sees her lipstick smudge on it.

“I think you need to disinfect your lips if you want to kiss me for real.”

She spun around, clutching her chest and gape at the intruder. “Tzuyu! You scared me!” Chaeyoung collects herself, heart beating out of her chest as Tzuyu comes near. “You heard everything?”

“Yeah.”

Chaeyoung’s stomach drop, bile in her throat as the butterflies in her stomach rampages on.

“Chaeyoung, look at me.”

Chaeyoung does and she sees Tzuyu looking at her with that enigmatic smile, the one that she likes so much.

“I like you too, more than a friend should.”

Chaeyoung exhaled. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath. “Really?”

“Yes, you dork. I can’t believe you confessed to a statue before confessing to me,” Tzuyu teased, pulling Chaeyoung close to her. Chaeyoung just whines against her shoulder.

“Can we forget that?”

“Absolutely not.”

She groaned in annoyance but Tzuyu just keeps on laughing.

“Technically I did confess to you.”

“Right. But you didn’t really kiss me.”

“Oh, I-uh—”

“Kiss me Son Chaeyoung.”

And so Chaeyoung does. On her tiptoes, she reached for Tzuyu’s lips and it’s the softest things she’s ever felt. It’s light and sweet just how her feelings for Tzuyu is. When they part, Tzuyu’s face is flushed and she has the biggest smile that Chaeyoung would love to see for the rest of her days; her heart flutters.

“That’s infinitely better than kissing a statue.” Tzuyu snorted and Chaeyoung laughed, bubbly and free.

They left the building, hand in hand heading towards the station. “How did you get in the building?” Chaeyoung asked, the question suddenly pops into her head.

“Jihyo-unnie lets me in.”

Chaeyoung stopped in her track, looking at her incredulously. When Chaeyoung doesn’t budge, Tzuyu rolled her eyes, “We know each other.” Tzuyu tugged her to get moving. “Come on, it’s cold and I wanna cuddle.”

The mention of the ‘c’ word had Chaeyoung started moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting a new twice fic project. It'll be a compilation of drabbles and one-shots based on my playlist. The list is on my twt if you guys wanna check it out @anothingqueer.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @anothingqueer if u wanna shout about things.


End file.
